Dan Beachy-Quick
Dan Beachy-Quick (born 1973)Library of Congress Online Catalog is an American poet, prose writer, and critic. Life Beachy-Quick was born in Chicago, and grew up in Colorado and upstate New York. His parents divorced when he was 3; he was raised by his mother in Colorado, and spent summers in Ithaca, New York, with his father and grandparents.[http://www.nytimes.com/2008/08/03/fashion/03love.html?_r=1 The New York Times > Modern Love: Disassembling My Childhood > By Dan Beachy-Quick > August 3, 2008] He attended Hamilton College in New York, the University of Denver, and the Iowa Writers' Workshop. He has taught writing at the School of the Art Institute of Chicago, and is an assistant professor of English at Colorado State University. He lives in Fort Collins, Colorado with his wife and daughters.Tupelo Press > Author Page > Dan Beachy-Quick He is the author of 4 collections of poems, most recently, Circle's Apprentice (Tupelo Press), and A Whaler’s Dictionary (Milkweed Editions), a collection of essays about Moby Dick. His honors include a Lannan Foundation Residency.Lannan Foundation > Past Residents His poems have appeared widely in literary journals, including The Boston Review, The New Republic, Fence, Poetry (magazine), Chicago Review, VOLT, The Colorado Review, Paris Review, and New American Writing, and in anthologies including Best American Poetry 2008 and in a chaplet, Sleep/Echo/Song (Wintered Press, 2006).Wintered Press > June 16, 2006 His essays and reviews have appeared in The New York Times, The Southern Review, The Poker, Rain Taxi, The Denver Quarterly, Interim, and other venues. He serves as Poetry Advisor for literary journal A Public Space.http://www.colostate.edu/dept/English/faculty/quick.htm Publications Poetry * North True South Bright. Alice James Books, 2003. *''Spell''. Boise, ID: Ahsahta Press, 2004. *''Mulberry''. Dorset, VT: Tupelo Press, 2006. *''This Nest, Swift Passerine''. North Adams, MA: Tupelo Press, 2009. *''Circle's Apprentice''. North Adams, MA: Tupelo Press, 2011. *''Work from Memory: In response to In search of lost time by Marcel Proust: Poetry'' (with Matthew Goulish). Boise, ID: Ahsahta Press, 2012. *''Gentlessness: Poems''. North Adams, MA: Tupelo Press, 2015. *''Shields and Shards and Stitches and Songs''. Richmond, CA: Omnidawn, 2015. *''Of Silence and Song''. Minneapolis, MN: Milkweed Editions, 2017. Chapbooks *''Sleep/echo/song''. Minneapolis, MN: WinteRed Press, 2005. *''Apology for the Book of Creatures'' (with Stephanie Bacon). Boise, ID: Ahsahta Press, 2008. *''Overtakelessness''. Tucson, AZ: Spork Press, 2010. *[http://www.theoffendingadam.com/chapvelope-one/ Canto''. Tucson, AZ: The Offending Adam, 2010. *''Conversities'' (withSrikanth Reddy). San Marcos, CA: 1913 Press 2012. *''Mobius Crowns'' (with Srikanth Reddy). Buffalo, NY : P-Queue / Queue Books, 2008. Non-fiction * A Whaler’s Dictionary. Milkweed Editions, 2008. *''Brighter Word than Bright: Keats at work''. University of Iowa Press, 2015. See also *List of U.S. poets References External links ;Poems *"Portrait" * [http://theoffendingadam.com/2010/02/01/from-canto/ Dan Beachy-Quick & Srikanth Reddy, from Canto] * Dan Beachy-Quick b. 1973 at the Poetry Foundation. ;Prose * [http://bostonreview.net/BR31.2/beachyquick.html The Boston Review > Review by Dan Beachy-Quick] of The Radi Os, '' by Ronald Johnson. * [http://www.nytimes.com/2008/08/03/fashion/03love.html?_r=1 ''The New York Times > "Modern Love: Disassembling My Childhood"] by Dan Beachy-Quick, August 3, 2008. ;Books *Dan Beachy-Quick at Amazon.com * Library of Congress Online Catalog ;About * Tupelo Press > Author Page > Dan Beachy-Quick * Ahsahta Press >''Spell'', by Dan Beachy-Quick. * [http://nelsonpoetry.blogspot.com/2010/11/interview-with-dan-beachy-quick-on.html Christopher Nelson's Poetry Blog > Interview with Dan Beachy-Quick] on Overtakelessness > November 20, 2010. Category:American poets Category:Writers from Colorado Category:University of Denver alumni Category:Iowa Writers' Workshop alumni Category:Colorado State University faculty Category:People from Colorado Category:Living people Category:American academics Category:1973 births